


Little Blue Curtains

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to Solid Oak by dragonspell. After I read that story, I thought, Oh, that Kara... wicked girl.<br/>Please read that story first. After you have read Solid Oak, then read my response under the cut. It won’t be half as fun if you don’t read the other one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solid Oak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333657) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



 

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off her new neighbor’s green eyes. While he talked about the new fence he’s building in the back yard, she kept trying to find suitable adjectives to describe them.

Dean waved his hand toward the back yard. “…problem is it’s all bedrock out there, so it’s really hard to get the post hole thing in…” Her mind rambled along.  _Seafoam green? Emerald green? Why-can’t-I-be-a-gay-man-and-you-be-non-monogamous green?_

She sat at their beautiful solid oak kitchen table and sipped her coffee, palm of her hand lightly pressed to the polished wood surface, leaning forward as she feigned listening intently, her low-cut blouse revealing the pale curve of her breasts.

And that’s when Sam came home.

He dropped his duffle at the door, and his face went carefully blank when he saw her. “Kara.”

“Hey, Sam. Sorry to steal your husband. Just waiting on mine to get home!” She kept her voice light and cheerful.

Sam smiled at her joke, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Missed you, sweetheart.” Dean kissed Sam, and only he could see Sam’s nostrils flare.

“Speak of the devil.” Ethan’s Prius pulled into their driveway across the cul-de-sac, directly across from Sam and Dean’s house. “Gotta run. Thanks for the coffee, Dean. You make it so good.” She emphasized the last two words, and flipped her red hair over her shoulder with a dazzling smile.

Even she noticed Sam’s mouth tighten.

“Tell Ethan hey for us.”

“Will do.” And she was off, bouncing down the walkway.

“Dean.” Sam’s face was stony.

“Hey—“ And before Dean could even put up what had now become a token protest when Sam fucked him hard and rough on the kitchen table after Kara left, Sam was claiming Dean’s mouth with his in a hard, knee-bucklingly scorching kiss, unbuckling Dean’s belt and yanking his jeans off.

“Always fucking over here. Flashing those tits at you.”

“Sam, she doesn’t even—“

“You’re mine.” Sam’s voice was sweet but rough. Just like his kisses. His hand fumbled in the pocket of his jeans, pulled out the lube he always carried on him. Sam never knew when his Dean was gonna need it up against the wall, on the dryer, or on the fucking solid oak kitchen table next to the huge window overlooking the cul-de-sac, with only tiny little blue curtains barely covering the top half.

“Only one gets to have you is me.”

Dean gasped as Sam shoved him on his back on the table, bent his thighs back, dropped to his knees and starting rimming him, moaning as Sam’s tongue lapped at the tight pink rim, softening it, opening him up.

~

Across the street, Kara raced down the entry way to their living room. Ethan was already seated on the couch. “Hurry up!” Kara slid across the hardwood floor and settled on the couch next to him.

He handed Kara her set of binoculars.

“What’d I miss?”

Ethan’s voice was raspy. “Sam ate his ass out.”

“Goddamn it.” The corners of Kara’s mouth went down.

Ethan put his hand on her thigh. “I know, sweetheart. That’s your favorite.”

They stared through their binoculars, getting a view of Sam and Dean on the kitchen table so clear, they might as well have been in the room with them.

Sam stood to the side of the table, pumping three fingers into Dean’s ass with one hand and working Dean’s cock with his other. By the expression on Dean’s face, which they could see clearly, Dean was practically wailing.

“Jesus Christ. He loves that.”

Kara slipped her arm over Ethan. “You love it when I do that to you.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Thank god for those little blue curtains,” Kara sighed.

Sam dropped his pants around his ankles and kicked them off. “Here it comes.”

Kara bit her lip.“Oh god.”

“I still don’t know how he can take that whole thing.”

“I know.” Kara whispered.

“Oh. Oh my god. Jesus. He’s really going hard tonight.” Ethan leaned forward. “You must have really poured it on thick with Dean this time.”

“Kinda. Yeah.” Kara watched Sam pound Dean’s ass, drawing that massive cock almost all the way out and driving it back in hard, again and again. Kara could almost hear Dean yelp from where she sat. “Oh, poor baby. He’s gonna be walking funny tomorrow.”

“Lucky bastard.” Ethan’s voice was low.

“No, no, no, darlin'. I got you covered.” Kara leaned closer, stroked the inside of Ethan’s thigh, closing her hand on his cock. “I stopped by Good Vibrations on the way home. I got that large one, that monster dick with cyberskin, and a new harness.” Both of them watched Sam grind into Dean, fucking his ass like he was branding him. “I’m going to lick your ass and fuck you just like that, baby.”

Ethan practically purred. “You’re the best wife ever.” 


End file.
